Knight Peculier: Death?
by xxKeliosxx
Summary: What you know is that Knight Peculier fell into radioactive lava, and died.. But, this is not the full story. Rated T for some violent parts.
1. Death, Or is it?

**What you know...**

"**We're being seperated! HEROES!" But.. Is that really all? Based on Shadow Of Israphel!**

I was panicking. Even though I made Them promise to leave me behind, I was having second thoughts. For Minecraftia.. For Daisy. Daisy, oh daisy.. I was going to marry her! Now I was going to die..

"We're getting separated!" I yell. The railing split in half, and I can see the spaceman in the corner of my eye. The wood splintered ahead, as I could see... A HOLE! I knew this was going to happen! I just wouldn't believe..

"**HEROS!"** I yell, as my final word. The cart fell threw the hole, going into the Radioactive Lava.. Too my death. I can here the heroes yelling as I fell into the lava.

I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything, whatsoever...

But I could feel pain.

Ergh.. What... where.. daisy? Ugh.. My head.. Heroes? Israphel? Where am I? Ergh..

I get the energy to open my eyes- And was not expecting what I saw.

I was in.. Israphel's lair.

I saw him in the corner, doing something. He was the least of my worries.

First off, AM I DEAD? Why can't I do anything!?

Then I noticed something.

My vision was lighter. Not a holy light, but like.. Being incased in a light?

I noticed I was in frozen in place With Ice from the deepest part of Minecraftia.. Ice from the realm of Ice... Ice of the Eternal Frost.

How did he gets this ice? I think. The portal to the Eternal Frost has been deleted, cast into the void of the core of minecraft, Millions of years ago! An idea thrown aside by Notch himself!

This ice is thick, but can keep me alive and can only look around. I'm not sure what would happen now, So I checked my surroundings. I saw a burnt up dartboard of the dwarf with holes in it in the trash.

I saw other people incased In the ice! Maybe people that fell in his radioactive trap?

My god.. It is! Millions of people stuck in ice sculptures just like myself! The only difference- They looked old, and were toy sized, heading towards the lava pit. I do not want to be there..

Heroes, Where are you?!

"Ah, the old man finally has awaken." A cold, chilling voice says. It sounded like thousands of knives piercing my ears at once.. I knew only one person had that voice, That one child I once knew...

Israphel.


	2. Author Note thingUpdate!

Quick lil' Authors note! :)

If you liked the first chapter, give it a review! If you want me to add something, Just tell me, and I'll probably add it! Later, I might add people's characters as Minecraftians. :) Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Getting Answers

**Wow! I was not expecting people to actually LIKE me! :D Alright, All questions should be answered her- WHAT AM I DOING?! Start reading! :)**

My god, he really looks different... Pale faced man indeed..

"You must have... Questions?" His voice pierced my ears again.

It's funny, really, because he expected me to move or speak, but I was incased with Eternal Frost Ice! What can I do besides look around?

"Don't worry, Old man, I will answer any of your questions." How will he know my questions, though? I'm having more questions every second, I might as well explode!

He read my mind like a sheet of paper of questions.

"First off, no, You are not dead. Once you were incased inside the "lava" you were transported here to be frozen décor. The lava is actually kind of an End Realm Portal if handled correctly."

"I would keep you in the line to die and become toy sized, but I want to see the look on idiot one and idiot two's faces when they see I have you, And that strong female behind you. Wish you can see her? Maybe later, fool."

"Second, were is here? Thats obvious, shouldn't you know? Deep beneath the desert is a small outpost of dead dwarfs. They opened a nether portal down there for me, and that is one of the very little entrances to my, outpost."

"Where are the 'heroes'? You have been knocked out for about three hours, old man. They probably fell into the trap that lied ahead of them and my minions are probably killing them. They will come here, and I will kill them, and then kill you. REVENGE, SHALL BE MINE!" That last sentence was said with lava boiling outside.

"Hopefully that answered all your petty questions, foolish old man."

I'm not that old! I mean, I'm a Knight for Notch's sake!

"Now, time to crush your spirits even more by showing you these two captured little heros.."

"FINBALEN! BRING THE REBEL AND THE IDIOTIC HERO!"

Finbalen... As in, the dwarf? He died in StoneHolm years ago! Wait.. Israphel said dead dwarfs... egh.

A grumpy old dead dwarf walked in with two people around the age of 20 that were in cuffs.

"Peculier, I would like you to meet Benicio And TrueMarksmen, or known around here as 'the one' and 'the traitor'.

**~~~~_PAGE BREAK! Also an exuse to go get refreshments~~~~_or discovering that your dog just took a dump outside your room...**

"This is Benicio, also known as Ben, or "The One". He has been chosen to be Israphel's Personal executioner, Which includes trying to kill the heroes, or his friends. He has been forced into this job, after fighting the mobs into leaving his city."

"This is TrueMarksmen, Also known as Mark, or "The Tratior." He is the best archer in all of Minecraftia for his age. His city that he defended was captured by me, And after putting the flag of Israphel into the castle, He was cuffed and taken away to me to be my bodyguard. On the way there, He somehow managed to escape, killing 50 of my men by doing so, And heading back to his city. When he was there my forces took over and brought him back here. He should be executed soon.

These young heroes, or now slaves, were The spaceman and the dwarf's scout for a while. They told them what was ahead, and where they should take the best route. Then we took care of them, And We believe the heroes noticed there disappearance. No worries, Another reason to have prisoners." Israphel explained.

Oh no! Ben! I helped his mother escape from prison years ago! And Mark! I was his father's friend!

Wow, I am old..

"Finbalen, take Benicio to his training place and take TrueMarksmen to his jail cell in the execution area." Israphel said.

I will need to help them later, but how? Ergh!

A few days later, (or so I thought, you can't really tell time in the Nether)

Israphel moved moved me into a jail cell in his room. Once in the cell, He unfroze me, and locked me in.

The bars were made of PURE obsidian! The door was iron, and the walls were _PURE _Bedrock! He wants me locked up tight..

"There. Now you can see my full room." Israphel said.

I didn't want to see his full room..

Heroes, please come save me soon!

His room... DISGUSTING. I will not go into detail of what disgusting things he had.

The top of his room had bloody soulsand with heads of heroes on it.

On his desk was a ton of weapons and items of dead heroes.

There was a few monitors watching The dwarf and human's every step.

I could of gone on for hours explaining everything, but something caught my eye..

Daisy.

She was in a jail just like mine. She was sleeping, though.

She looked so perfect.. so.. so...

"SIR!" A loud voice interupted. I turned my head to where I heard the voice.

Finbalen was looking at Israphel.

"What do you want, Finbalen?" Israphel asked rudely.

"Your executioner has been trained to the max, but is not very confident, dosn't talk much, and always looks scared." Finbalen replied nervously.

Israphel looked pleased. "Good. And what of TrueMarksmen? When shall he be killed?"

"He should be executed in a minu-" A ringing noise cut him off. He looked at his watch, which was making the noise.

He looked back at Israphel. "Hold on, m'lord, this is about TrueMarksmen."

Finbalen activated the thing and said "Yes?"

A static-y voice replied: "FINBALEN! TRUEMARKSMEN ESCAPED THE EXECUTION AREA AND KILLED HALF OF THE MEN WE HAD READY! HE TOOK HIS ENCHANTED BOW AND IS HEADING TOWARD HONEYDEW AND XEPHOS AS SOON AS HE CAN! WE CAN'T STOP HIM!"

Finbalen gulped, and looked back at Israphel.

Israphel was thinking, and for some reason, not mad.

"We have to stop him, If he gives away the portal to this hideout, we will be trampled."

**A.N.: Thanks to JordyBoi (Guest) For the character! :) Don't worry, there will be some more stuff based on the main heroes we all know and love. It will take a while for you to learn everything before I talk about them, though. Please exuse if some things are not linked to the main story. :P**


End file.
